


In the middle of the night

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Series: The Dark One and The Evil Queen [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: EvilQueen, F/F, darkswan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Asked by italymistery-swanqueen via tumblr: EvilQueen and DarkSwan with little Henry





	

The soft lullaby that fell from the Queen’s lips ricocheted against the walls of the castle, the heavy embroidery the brunette woman normally wore glinting due to the candles that illuminated the room, candles lighting the corners of the nursery and casting away any monster or shadow that could cloud the sleep of the already dozing dark-haired baby that rested happily between the arms of the regal woman. The Queen let her eyes wonder down the baby’s face, a soft smile curling her lips as the rattle on her hands fell silent once and for all, the burgundy shade of her dress slightly darker and damp where the baby’s mouth rested, soft murmurs and whimpers rising from his tranquil form. However, the nuisance didn’t seem to bother the monarch as she gazed on Henry, his name falling down her lips one more time, as one last verification that her little prince was -in fact- asleep.

“You should try to do the same.” A voice sounded behind her, the chair in which the Queen had been seated at creaking as grey smoke appeared, surrounding both Queen and child only to be replaced as quickly by strong pale hands that caressed the monarch’s cheek gently for a few seconds. “You have been getting barely enough sleep to function.”

“He didn’t want to rest.” Regina turned in time for Emma to reappear in front of her, white hair cascading down her neck instead of the usual bun she preferred to wear. Her green irises seemed to glow under the candlelight as she noticed the happily asleep Henry and for a second her smirk turned into a loving one.

“He is perfect.” She declared as she kneeled in front of the Queen, the black clothes she favored rustling due to the sudden movement as she kissed the baby’s forehead. Her voice was nothing but a rumble and Regina found herself gazing at where the Dark One’s hands rested, the warmth her fingers casted down her knee -even through the heavy fabric of her dress- making her sigh inwardly.

“Why are you awake? I thought you wanted to rest after that last deal.”

Emma looked at her, a brief flash of boredom crossing her face as she seemed to think back on her last trip to the nearest kingdom. “You weren’t there” She answered simply shrugging as her left hand tugged slightly on one of the many details of the Queen’s dress. “I wanted to check that you weren’t already planning the attack against Midas.”

The Queen huffed, her brown eyes shining purple with annoyance as the Dark One straightened her back once again, green irises now lighted with amusement as she took on the other woman’s anger.

“You know I’m not that stupid. I will wait until you finish your own preparations for the war.”

“As you should.” The white-haired woman replied smartly, eliciting another huff from Regina, although this one laced with fake-exasperation. “Come to the bed?” Emma asked next, trailing a hand up the brunette’s arm, curling it around the woman’s forearm before she pointedly looked at Henry. “He is already asleep and I know someone else needs their rest.”

The Queen stood, forcing Emma to take a step back, dark grey fog seeming to encircle the woman’s arms and legs as she did so, the lights titillating slightly as her eyes shone curious.

Putting Henry to rest the royal woman turned back to Emma, staring at her with the slightest of tilts and a smirk curling her upper lip as she took on the slightly expectant look the younger woman sported. “I’m not exactly thinking on resting now that you are here dear.” She replied quickly, voice low and rumbling in a silent promise.

Emma let her magic encircle both monarch and herself as she laughed quietly, careful not to wake Henry up. “That can also be arranged.” She promised.

And with one final spurt of magic both of them left the room, the candles watching over the baby. Their little prince.


End file.
